Double Ended Trouble
by TheTV-Junkie
Summary: Sequel to "Sunblocker De Luxe". Abby has trouble sleeping. And it's Gibbs' fault.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'NCIS', its characters or anything related to it. There's no money made of this story - all of my stuff is written for entertainment purpose only. :-)

* * *

><p><strong><span>IMPORTANT NOTE<span> to all of my dear readers who don't know yet:** A few days ago (since the end of May 2012) the admins of this site have started removing ALL stories that do not strictly comply with the official rating! Apparently they are particularly targeting the M-rated section (in the 'Harry Potter' Fandom they have already deleted over 15% of the fics stored here!)...

I see their reasoning but still, I think they might be digging their own grave and are going to lose thousands of readers/writers by removing exactly _these_ stories...

Nevertheless, I don't want to lose my account. So, due to this awful situation, I have started cutting out everything in my fics the admins might take offence at, starting chronologically with my NCIS fics. I'm sure I don't need to tell you that this breaks my heart. :(

HOWEVER, I will definitely NOT leave you out in the rain!_ I will go on writing_ and luckily I have stored a copy of all of my stories (uncut and uncensored of course) here:

**archiveofourown DOT org /users/TheTVJunkie/pseuds/TheTVJunkie/works (kick out the spacing and replace the word 'DOT' with a real dot.)**

In case you still want to follow my stories, I ask you to copy the link above and keep it safe, just in case...

Whenever I make an update to any of my fics, I post it here (but censored) and **as a full version on the AO3 (="Archive of our own").**

Additionally you can find me on Live Journal **(thetv-junkie DOT livejournal DOT com / tag/ my fanfiction - Kick out the spacing and so on BUT NOT** **between 'my' and 'fanfiction'!**). If you friend me on LJ this will have the same effect as a story alert and you'll be notified as soon as I post a new chapter. Just give me some time to set things up there, please.

Any information on how to track my fics individually can be found on LJ. You can still review here if you like, but also on the AO3 and LJ; please don't be uninhibited by this sad 'witch-hunt' and keep on letting me know what you think of my stories! Your feedback is crucial for me to keep on writing. Thank you.

I'm terribly sorry for this inconvenience. :(

Whatever happened to "unleash your imagination..." :(((

Yours,

The TV-Junkie

* * *

><p>The uncensored version of this specific story can be found here:<p>

**archiveofourown DOT****org /works/**310695** **(kick out the spacing and replace the dot with a real dot after copy & paste)

If you're not absolutely sure whether you want to read the mature version **(Readers****18+ ****only!)**, please have a look at my reviews here; they might help you decide. :) Reviews still very welcome!^^

* * *

><p><em>+++ The lines in italics are supposed to be Abby's thoughts. +++<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Title: "DOUBLE ENDED TROUBLE"<strong>

**Pairing: Gibbs/Abby**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

**Beta-Reader: GabbyFreak aka "WolfInTheShadows" – Thanks a lot for your effort! :-) It's highly appreciated!**

Abby was going nuts. She rolled from one side to the other, unable to find sleep.

…(censored part)

_I never would have thought it possible that you can be __that__ evil, Gibbs! The second 'b' in your name really stands for 'bastard'... This is torture!_

She looked at the digital alarm clock on the dresser next to her – 4:28 am. Gibbs was sleeping like a baby, right next to her, probably not event having a faint suspicion of what she was going through. – Or was he? At least he wasn't the snoring type...

_Damn! Too early to get up...oh crap, what am I gonna do? This. Is. Killing. Me!_

Abby considered for another moment, being not allowed to touch herself was an additional cruelty. Her master of torture had really thought of everything...

_Nah! Desperate times call for desperate measures!_

Her head slipped under the blanket.

…(censored part)

The blanket was lifted and a sleepy Gibbs looked at her in overt amusement.

"Abby – what are you doing?"

"Isn't that obvious?" She replied defiantly. "I'm desperate..."

"I can see that..." He answered, smirking. Then suddenly his voice dropped in register, giving Abby a clue of what was to come. She had crossed a line and now had to take the consequences for being naughty.

…(censored part)

"As much as I appreciate the gesture, Abby-girl, I can't remember that I have given you permission to do that, did I?"

_Oh, come on!_

Abby frowned, let go of his shaft and looked at him reluctantly.

"No Sir, you didn't..."

"And that means what?"

Abby forced herself to speak it out loud "Punishment, Sir..."

"Right." Gibbs confirmed, lifting the blanket and slipping out of bed, dragging Abby with him. Fine.

…(censored part)

She still needed to learn a lot about patience and obedience although Gibbs had to admit that he was pleasantly surprised that Abby had endured all this till 4:30 in the morning.

"Punishment."

…(censored part)

"Good girl." Came Gibbs' soothing voice.

…(censored part)

"Thank you, Sir!" She replied in a cracking voice. It was too obvious that she couldn't hold it for very much longer anyway. Abby's tension had become unbearable by now and Gibbs wondered if he had ever seen her so frantic before.

…(censored part)

Not the worst way to start a workday...

**THE END.**

* * *

><p><strong>There's a sequel up to this story: If you like, check out "Primeval Instincts".<br>**


End file.
